


Jaded

by badly_knitted



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munch is feeling his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for afullmargin’s prompt ‘Law & Order: SVU, Detective Much, I'm getting too old for this shit,’ at fic_promptly.

Munch is tired, he's been at this gig for too many years and he's seen too much, none of it good. SVU deals with the worst that people can do to each other; sometimes he thinks homicide has it easy in comparison. At least their victims are always dead and beyond suffering. For the people whose cases the SVU investigates, the suffering is often only just beginning and there’s so little the detectives can do to ease the victims’ pain.

You have to develop a thick skin and not let the ugliness you witness on a day-to-day basis get inside you where it can fester. Even so, none of them sleep well anymore, their nights haunted by the cruel reality of their days.

Rubbing his eyes, Munch replaces his glasses.

“I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“Aren’t we all?” Tutuola replies.

“Yeah, but at least you’re not going grey.”

“Give it time, brother. Give it time.”

 

The End


End file.
